


You Were All The Pieces I Never Knew I Was Missing

by roots_wife



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Smut, One Shot, Soulmate AU, in which Root makes Shaw feel, it was 3am, soulmates are able to feel each other's feelings, they meet in an elevator because why not, this has nothing to do with the plot of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roots_wife/pseuds/roots_wife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shaw first meets Root, she knows immediately. Her heartbeat speeds up, but she knows it isn’t /hers/. Because why would it? She finds the other woman more than mildly annoying. She begs whatever ethereal being there might be that Root won’t figure out she is her soulmate.<br/>~~~~~<br/>In a world where soulmates feel each other's feelings in addition to their own, not all of them, only the strong ones, the significant ones - even if they have never met. The closer they get, the more they feel of their soulmate's emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were All The Pieces I Never Knew I Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about this. It was 3 am when I wrote this. Bye  
> I hope it's not weird

Sameen Shaw has never liked the idea of soulmates. She doesn’t like the idea of having someone… to care for, someone to protect, someone to love, because she knows she can’t give them what they need. Shaw knows as well that her soulmate needs a lot of affection. She knows they feel lonely, a lot. Sad. She knows because those aren’t her own feelings – they can’t be – she's never felt anything like that her entire life. Her own feelings feel… different. Not all that loud, not all that strong, not that feely at all. Like the volume is turned down. It has taken her a little time to notice that she is different. Unlike other people, she could always distinguish her own emotions from those of her soulmate. She never mixes up who is feeling what, she never mistakes her (apparent) soulmate’s feelings for her own. She likes to pretend she doesn’t have feelings of her own, at all. It’s easier that way.

 

Root often wonders if she has a soulmate at all. If her soulmate is alive. She doesn’t get those foreign rushes of emotion other people do. But sometimes if she listens closely, it’s like she can hear some sort of echo. And then there’s anger. A lot of it. That’s the only way she knows there has to be _someone_. She wonders if her soulmate is a woman. She wants them to be. She doesn’t really like men. Never has.

 

When Root first meets Sameen Shaw, she knows there’s something about her. The small Persian is not like any other person she’s met before. First of all she is hot, she is beautiful, but not exactly… charming. Root flirts shamelessly with her, but all she receives is eye-rolling and a punch square in the face. But she notices something else. It’s like… the volume is turned down. Not that of her own feelings, more like white noise in the background. She wonders.

 

When Shaw first meets Root, she knows immediately. Her heartbeat speeds up, but she knows it isn’t _hers._ Because why would it? She finds the other woman more than mildly annoying. She is pretty, she realizes, more than pretty actually, like a delicate doll made of fragile porcelain. It makes Shaw want to break her. It annoys her. She is so _angry_. She begs whatever ethereal being there might be that Root won’t figure out she is her soulmate.

 

They meet in an elevator. It’s not exactly romantic. ‘Down,’ Shaw says. Root looks at her in awe. ‘What, now? Don’t you think we should go somewhere more private first?’ That’s when she gets her first punch. She feels a little numb, but it’s not the pain. It’s something more… emotional. The white noise in her heart seems to get a little louder the closer the small woman gets. That’s when she understands.

 

Sameen Shaw doesn’t like the idea of Root being her soulmate. ‘Hi, I’m Root,’ Root says, still on the floor of the elevator where Shaw’s punch has brought her. ‘Now you got me where you wanted me.’

Shaw rolls her eyes and presses the button to the floor beneath the one they’re on. ‘What kind of name is that supposed to be.’ It doesn’t sound like a question.

‘Let’s say I’m a computer nerd.’

Shaw doesn’t offer to help her up. Her heart is beating quickly, erratically, but it isn’t _hers_. But there’s something, a little something that makes her tell the slim woman her name in return.

 

Root can’t help but feel highly attracted to Sameen Shaw. There is something in all her anger, buried, deep, but it is there. She also feels attracted to her anger, and she imagines those hands wouldn’t be gentle with her. Not that that’s what she would want, anyway. Root can feel her own heart beating, it’s beating fast, a bit muffled by a whisper that she can’t understand. It’s Sameen’s. She knows.

 

Sameen Shaw knows it must be her as soon as she enters the elevator. She sees the other woman looking at her, checking her out, and her heart rate increases. This can’t be hers. And as Root lifts herself on her feet again and asks her to take her home, she feels a tiny bit of something else beneath her anger and her white noise. She feels a tiny bit of arousal building up in her abdomen. This can’t be hers. Can it?

 

Root doesn’t know how she accomplished it, but she is taking Sameen Shaw home. There is no handholding involved, no gentle touching of skin or legs brushing against each other on the subway. She doesn’t know what made Shaw say yes, but she did, and a smug smile forms on Root’s face. She can feel that Shaw is still angry with her, but maybe, maybe in a good way. Maybe her anger is just what she needs right now.

 

Shaw can’t even remember where she was going, where this elevator should have taken her. There is something she wants, and she wants it now. She is annoyed and _angry_ and turned on. Why? She doesn’t know. But she knows her body’s needs, and her body needs Root. So she lets her take her home. She doesn’t understand why, but it feels right. And as she backs Root up against the wall of her apartment and crashes their lips together, desperately, warm, _hot_ , angry and hard, she _feels_ something. Something she’s never felt before, it feels like drowning and floating and exploding and being buried all at once. It’s overwhelming. Is this hers?

 

It takes Root a moment to notice the difference when Shaw crashes her lips against hers. The white noise is interrupted by a quiet sound. A small moan escapes Root’s mouth as Shaw pushes her on the bed and lets her hand slide in between her legs, not taking the time to undress her. But it doesn’t feel right yet. ‘No. You first,’ Root breathes into Shaw’s mouth, catching her hand and throwing her around on her back.

 

Sameen Shaw doesn’t know what to do with herself when she feels Root’s fingers gliding into her. What she feels is so much more than arousal, it’s lust and desire and longing and it _hurts_. It hurts so good and she doesn’t remember, she doesn’t remember feeling like this before, feeling this much before, feeling this LOUD. It is overwhelming and it is too much. She knows her own fingernails are digging into Root’s back as she’s thrusting her hips against her hand, leaving marks on the beautiful fair skin, marking her, marking her as _hers_. Root is hers.

 

Root knows she won’t need Shaw to do anything to her. She can feel her nails digging into her back, she can feel her smooth wetness and her heat and she feels her _feelings_ and it’s enough to get her close to the edge. There is no more white noise. She can feel Sameen Shaw’s feelings and they are nothing like a muffled echo, they are wild and unfiltered and a raw melody. Root doesn’t do gentle. She knows her nails, her teeth, her kisses are leaving marks on Sameen as well, on her body and on her soul.

 

They come together. Sameen can hear it in the way Root’s breathing changes as she clenches around her fingers and she can feel it in the way Root feels, she can feel the music of her emotions mix with her own. Together, they are a symphony, and they are LOUD. This is _theirs_.

 

Root awakes to a body intertwined with hers. Her eyes find tanned skin and dark hair. Her heart finds a warm fuzzy feeling, softness, affection. Is this hers? Is this _only_ hers? The emotions run lazily through her, like a song, and she knows, this is theirs.

‘That elevator took you deeper than you expected, didn’t it darlin’?’ She sees Sameen opening her eyes, slowly, carefully.

 

‘Why am I not angry with you? You always say such dumb sappy things, so why am I not angry with you?’ What is this feeling, Sameen Shaw thinks.

‘You _are_ angry, I can feel it. You’re just… less angry.’ Root looks at her, her face oh so soft, her eyes, her lips. Sameen finds her hand entangled somewhere in Root’s hair. She doesn’t understand, not fully, not yet.

‘What is this feeling?’

 

Root smiles. ‘This? This is everything you never knew you were missing.’

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be appreciated! :) please be gentle with me because I'm still new to this...  
> maybe follow me on tumblr at [baeringandwells](https://baeringandwells.tumblr.com) and befriend me?


End file.
